mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Discord/Galeria
Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Cheerilee oprowadza klasę po ogrodzie.png|Pani Cheerilee opowiada klasie o Discordzie zamienionym w kamień. 201px-Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png S02E01 Statua zaczyna pękać.png S02E01 Witraż przedstawiający Discorda kontrolującego kucyki.png S02E01 Witraż przedstawiający pokonanie Discorda.png S02E01 Witraż.JPG|Podobizna Discorda na witrażu. S02E01 Podobizna Discorda ożyła.png S02E01 Discord tańczy na głowie Twilight.png Discord laughing S2E02.png|Maniakalny śmiech. S02E01 Discord i pozbawione skrzydeł Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy.png S02E01 Applejack przy Discordzie.jpg|Discord i Applejack. S02E01 Discord przekabaca Rainbow.png|Rainbow Dash z Discordem. S02E01 Discord steruje marionetkami.png|Discord steruje marionetkami. S02E01 Discord okłamuje Pinkie.png|Discord kpi z Pinkie i jej przyjaciół. S02E01 Discord w postaci motyla.png|Discord w postaci motyla. S02E01 To już koniec bycia miłą.png|Fluttershy zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda. S02E01 Discord na hamaku z chmury.png|Discord na swoim hamaku z chmury. S02E01 Discord rozmawia z Rainbow.png|Discord okłamuje Rainbow. S02E01 Popatrz tutaj Rainbow Dash.png|Discord hipnotyzuje Rainbow. S02E01 Zwycięstwo Discorda.png S02E01 Czas na wielką burzę czekolady.png|Discord ze swoim parasolem. Powrót do harmonii - część 2 Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png|Z czego się śmiejesz? Discord with popcorn S2E2.png|Discord z popcornem. S02E02 Discord wprowadza chaos.png|Nowe, zaprojektowane przez Discorda, Ponyville. S02E02 Mane 6 kontra Discord.png|Twilight wyczarowuje ochronną bańkę. S02E2 Discord ziewa.png|Discord udaje znudzonego. S02E2 Klęska Discorda.png|Discord pokonany. S02E2 Discord zmieniony w kamień.png|Discord ląduje w swoim kamiennym więzieniu. Sezon trzeci Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy galeria discord 0.png|Celestia prosi, aby go odczarowano. galeria discord 1.png|Odczarowywanie. galeria discord 2.png|ŁOHOHOHOHAHAHA!!! galeria discord 3.png|przewraca się. galeria discord 6.png galeria discord 7.png|Oczy Discorda. galeria discord 10.png galeria discord 11.png galeria discord 12.png galeria discord 14.png galeria discord 16.png|Czy ty jesz... papier? galeria discord 18.png|Jako marchewka. galeria discord 19.png galeria discord 21.png galeria discord 26.png galeria discord 27.png|"Discordowe" jury. galeria discord 29.png galeria discord 30.png Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle część 1 S04E01 Discord w kąpieli.png S04E01 Discord fotograf.png S04E01 Discord mówi do Fluttershy.png S04E01 Słodka minka Discorda.png S04E01 Uśmiechnij się Twilight!.png S04E01 Discord i... Shutterfly.png S04E01 Discord wyplata strzałkę z pnączy.png Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle część 2 S04E2 Discord leżący na pnączu.png S04E2 Discord trzyma ogon Celestii.png S04E2 Discord rozsypuje nasiona.png S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów przeciw Discordowi.png S04E02 Twilight z berłem od Discorda.png S04E2 Discord na ziemi.png S04E02 Discord nabija się z Elementów Harmonii.png S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png S04E02 Discord trzyma eliksir od Zecory.png S04E02 Discord ciągnie za policzek Twilight.png O jednego za dużo S04E11 Na drzewie siedzi Discord.png S04E11 Discord zaraził Rarity i Applejack.png S04E11 Pinkie Pie przytula Discorda.png S04E11 Discord siedzi w pudełku.png S04E11 Cadence wyczarowuje magiczną bańkę ochronną.png S04E11 Discordowi odpadają skrzydła.png S04E11 Discord ma głowę na brzuchu.png S04E11 Twilight podnosi Discorda.png S04E11 Discord upuszcza szklankę.png S04E11 Discord przytula księżniczki.png Królestwo Twilight część 1 S04E26 Palące się uszy Discorda.png S04E25 Discord a za nim flaga Equestrii.PNG S04E26 Discord jako alicorn.png S04E26 Książka na rogu Twilight.png S04E26 Kolejna ofiara Tireka.png|Discord jako kucyk S04E26 Discord wolny jak ptak.png S04E25 Groźny wyraz twarzy Discorda podczas rozmowy z Tirekiem.png S04E25 Discord unika ciosu Tireka.png S04E26 Discord w mundurze policyjnym.png S04E26 Discord w torcie.png S04E26 Discord grający na harfie.png S04E26 Discord i komoda z lampą.png Królestwo Twilight część 2 S04E26 Discord w hełmie Shining Armor'a.png S04E26 Discord w uścisku Tireka.png S04E26 Discord wyczuwa zaburzenia w równowadze magii.png S04E26 Tirek unosi Discorda.png S04E26 Discord bez mocy.png S04E26 Załamany Discord w bańce.png S04E26 Discord dziękuje Twilight za uwolnienie.png S04E26 Przeprosiny Discorda.png S04E26 Grupowe przytulanie.png Sezon piąty Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje S05E07 Discord opowiada Fluttershy śmieszną historię.png S05E07 Discord zdziwiony, że Fluttershy wspomniała Tree Hugger.png S05E07 Kogo weźmiesz na galę.png S05E07 Żegnam panią.png S05E07 Gdzie Twilight.png S05E07 Jak mogłyście dać im bilety, a nie mnie.png S05E07 Serio.png S05E07 Discord między Tree Hugger i Fluttershy.png S05E07 Dobrej zabawy.png S05E07 Discord udaje Fluttershy.png S05E07 Discord brudzi umyte naczynia.png S05E07 Co znowu.png S05E07 Patrz, mam bilet na galę.png S05E07 Chyba już wiem, komu dam drugi bilet.png S05E07 Witamy państwa.png S05E07 Nie będziemy sprawiać problemów Twi.png S05E07 Przepraszam panią, może mi pani odpowie.png S05E07 Smooze i ja, razem co dnia.png S05E07 Discord dzieli Smooza na dwie części.png S05E07 Do zobaczenia po gali Smooze.png S05E07 To co, o czym gadamy.png S05E07 Idź tu i nie przeszkadzaj.png S05E07 Kto załapał.png S05E07 Trudna publiczność.png S05E07 Zdenerwowany Discord.png S05E07 To nigdy by się nie zdarzyło, gdybyś wzięła mnie na galę.png S05E07 Discordowi skończyła się cierpliwość.png S05E07 Po prostu wysyłam ją do innego wymiaru.png S05E07 To jak, idziemy gdzieś razem.png S05E07 Papa kwiatku.png S05E07 Wybacz mi Tree Hugger.png S05E07 Discord tuli Tree Hugger.png S05E07 Wszyscy razem.png S05E07 Smooze całuje Discorda.png S05E07 Smooze i Pinkie tańczą razem na gali.png Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Discord i Rainbow Dash nadlatują z zawrotną prędkością.png S05E22 Rainbow Dash ze swoim towarzyszem.png S05E22 Rainbow Dash ze swoim kumplem.png S05E22 Discord udaje węża.png S05E22 Nowy sposób teleportacji.png S05E22 Fluttershy i Discord w butiku Rarity.png S05E22 Fluttershy i Discord.png S05E22 Rarity, Fluttershy i Discord są czymś rozbawieni.png S05E22 Fluttershy jako pomarańcza.png S05E22 Malarz artysta Discord.png S05E22 Discord przytula Fluttershy i Rarity.png S05E22 Discord żongluje jabłkami i pomarańczami.png S05E22 Discord, Applejack i Pinkie.png S05E22 Discord jako Applejack.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z występu Discorda.png S05E22 Discord i Twilight.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S5E22 Discord i kucyki słuchają Twilight.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Discord trzyma Rainbow.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Discord nie potrafi powstrzymać śmiechu.png S05E22 Mane 6 i Discord przy stoliku.png S05E22 Discord jako Twilight.png S05E22 Discord mierzy temperaturę zupy.png S05E22 Discord kelnerem.png S05E22 Discord analizuje zebrane dane.png S05E22 Discord w rybackim stroju.png S05E22 Discord i kucyki znów się śmieją.png S05E22 Discord w koronie.png S05E22 Discord i namalowany przez niego portret Twilight.png S05E22 Discord i portret zazdrosnej Twilight.png S05E22 Discord Zreformowany oraz Discord Antagonista.png S05E22 Pomniejszony Discord i Spike.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png en: Discord/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci